The Way I Loved You
by ChocoPrep
Summary: -"He held her, looked her straight in her amber eyes, and said,'I will love you forever, Massie Jillian Block. No matter what, I will always be here for you.' It was the very best night of her life. She never told him."- Songfic, TS's version. R&R!
1. The Way I Loved You

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison owns the clique. Taylor Swift wrote and sang The Way I Loved You.**

**AN: This is my **_**very**_** first one-shot…so don't expect too much. Please x1000 review when you're done, even if you just want to throw a tomato at it! Sorry that I'm just wasting your time. Now go read :)**

The Way I Loved You

_He is sensible_

_And so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

"I l—" Massie squinted at the screen, not daring to believe that it _said_ what she _thought_ it said. She drew in a breath. "l-love you."

"Ehmagawd Mass!" The redhead shrieked.

"I _know_!!!" Claire rambled.

"Point." The Spanish girl held up a finger. "But a text isn't as romantic as in person."

"What_evs, _Leesh!!!! He is _still_ totally dreamy." Kristen nodded, giggling.

Massie just smiled dizzily, unable to find words for her happiness. _Yes_, she texted back. Thirty-seven houses away, a blonde-haired boy wiggled his butt.

_He says everything I need to hear_

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better_

"I'm going to mess up. I'm going to look like an LBR. Ehmagawd. I think I'm going to die. I'm _neh-_ver going to get this part!"

"Slow down, Mass," He chuckled, "You'll do fine Block. I'm here for you. And if it makes you feel better…" He leaned over and they had their first kiss.  
All her butterflies were replaced with allover bliss. And you know what? Everyone said she couldn't have done it better.

From then on, they were inseparable. The old "where one was, the other was too". But they put a new spark in the saying. Their friends joked about how they would still be together when they were 80.

_He opens up my door_

_And I climb into his car_

_And he says, "You look beautiful tonight"_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

"Hey gorgeous." He grinned, she blushed. "Come on, we're going to miss the movie."

She didn't pay attention to what was on the big screen. All she could do was stare adoringly at _him_. He was seriously becoming her world. Or rather, he already was.  
He turned to her and whispered, "Happy 9 month anniversary." He kissed her passionately in the dark, and it was as glorious as their very first. Massie snuggled comfortably into his arms, knowing that he was _the _perfect boyfriend. That night, in his car, it had started out with a kiss. He kissed her back, more forceful that time. Her arms wound themselves into his hair, their tongues melting together like butter against the sun. In a matter of minutes, Massie's shirt was sprawled somewhere in the car, and Derrington was working absolute _magic_ as she moaned in pleasure.

He stopped there. While she trembled, still reeling, he held her shoulders, looked her straight in her sparkling amber eyes, and whispered, "I will love you forever, Massie Jillian Block. No matter what, I will always be here for you."

She believed and hugged him, her heart practically exploding from the passionate love she felt inside. He'd winked at her when he said goodbye at the door. Massie's beautiful face blushed red. It was the best night of her life.

She never told him.

_But I've been screaming_

_And fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's two A.M and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Her ears were filled with applause, wolf-whistles and yells. Massie and the rest of the cast took a deep bow, made of satisfaction and happiness. Massie was beyond happy. As soon as she made it off the stage, she was met by Derrington, who looked less than excited.

"We're going outside." His said unfeelingly.

"Are you_ crazy_?" She giggled, still feeling the onstage bliss. "It's a freaking _thunderstorm_."

"I DON'T GIVE A _FUCK_ MASSIE! .OUTSIDE."

She immediately stopped giggling and followed outside, scared to death of what was happening. He took her hand roughly, dragged her out of the building, and pressed her against the brick wall, right in the pouring rain. Then he opened his mouth.

"How _could_ you?!?" He roared angrily. "I _told _you to quit!"

She had been ready to apologize for whatever it was, but that reason didn't fit in that category.

"And I told you I _wouldn't_ quit! I worked too damn hard on it! This was one of my _dreams_, and you didn't even _care_." She screamed right back, her voice cold. "It's not my fault you keep trying to make it a bigger deal than it really is!"

"You're telling _me_ that I'm overreacting?? I saw you fucking _kiss another guy _Massie!" His face was flaming red.

The tears ran down her face. "It was for a damned _play_. On the _script_. And it only a _couple_ of times! No big deal! You're still my boyfriend, at least I _thought_ you were." She said almost threateningly.

He tried to calm down. "Fine. I'm sorry I overreacted, but that was because I loved you too much to see that." He kissed her tears away. "You know that, right?" He half-smiled.

"Yes." She smiled, but her inner voice said _no_.  
"Love you too." She said stiffly.

Her brunette locks spread all over her pillow. Her eyes were wide open. Their nineteenth fight. This month. Where were they heading? She loved him, but it was getting hard.

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster, kinda rush_

_And I, never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's The Way I Loved You_

_2 months later_

There was now obvious strain. They continued yelling at each other, though they always made up at the end, followed by an indifferent peck.

_1 month later_

Derrick treated her to another movie. A remake of her favorite. Halfway through the movie, she could almost see his familiar cocky grin as he said, "You know, I almost never paid attention to these movies. You being here with me's been better than anything. I'm just glad that we don't have as much tension between us as these past months."

_He can't see the smile I'm faking, _

_And my heart's not breaking_

'_Cause I'm not feeling _

_Anything at all_

She knew the words meant well, but it shocked her. He thought their relationship was getting _better_? Nothing had changed, well at least to her. They still argued a lot, they sometimes just ditched each other to hang out with their other friends, and his ever-efficient calls began to wither into nothing.  
Yesterday, he'd promised to call at two. He hadn't called by six. While Derrington went back to the movie, her mind was spinning.

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating_

_Intoxicating, complicated,_

_Got away by some mistake_

_And I…_

She remembered him sneering, her pressed up against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably. Him wiggling his butt, trying to tease another girl. Derrick making excuses for his absences on their dates. Derrick humiliating her at school when she just needed to ask him a question. Her eyes blurred from the memories. Derrick was surprised to see his girlfriend shaking and crying.

"Hey." He mocked jokingly. "Your mascara's running at the scene where she's in _bed_, freak."

Maybe it was the thoughts that had currently taken over her head.

Maybe she didn't realize through her tears that he was just kidding.

Maybe it just wasn't her best day.

Maybe she'd just gone momentarily crazy.

Whatever it was, she just _snapped_. She spun on him, still shaking, "D-Derrick? Can you just damn _quit_ it?!? I'm _fucking _tired of your _goddamn shit_. You're insensitive, exasperating, you make me feel bad sometimes, and I-I, I've just had _enough_. We're fucking _over_!!!"

He just chuckled, not realizing she was kidding. "Nice, Mass. Just wait. Here comes you favorite part."

Massie blinked. If she ever had a two-second regret, he'd just threw it away. She stomped out of the theater, pushed past a watchman, and started walking home.

Derrick stared for a second, completely dumbfounded. Then his brain reacted. He jumped up, spilling all the popcorn, but he didn't care. Derrington raced after his dream girl, realizing his mistake, and praying this was all a dream. Or at least that it wasn't too late, not too late to save his relationship. It was.

He found Massie crying as she walked. All of a sudden, her heel gave way, came loose, making she stumbled. He ran up to her and picked up her heel.

"Here," He huffed. "Are you okay, Block? I didn't realize—I thought you were j-just—Massie, I'm so—"

She took her heel from his hand; put it back on slowly, as if it took much time. She was really thinking of what to say. If Massie listened to him and her heart, she would have realized that she wanted to forgive him, wanted to say she had overreacted.  
But when she drew in a deep breath, it came out as, "You're not. I meant what I said. We may have been perfect at one point, but it's _over_…_We're_ over. I'm not bullet-proof. Good-bye Derrick." She spoke hesitantly into his anxious face. Her heart had turned colder than Alaska's winter frost. This wasn't a dream. "Fine." He finally said, his voice unsteady, his lower lip almost trembling. But it couldn't be, Massie thought, he never cried.

_Well I miss screaming_

_And fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's The Way I Loved You_

He started to walk away. She froze. Regret coursed through her whole body. "Derrick," She cried out. "I-I didn't mean it!"

He thought she didn't mean it. She was probably saying this out of conscience, or maybe she was scared that he would beat her up if she broke up with him. Derrick loved her too much to pressure her into anything. She was right. She deserved better. "It's okay Massie. I won't hurt you. You deserve someone better."

With that, he rode away on his familiar bike, the customized sticker, _Massington_, still stuck on the back seat. She stood there, willing him to come back. He must have caught some of the signal.

He stopped momentarily, turned around, their tear-streaked eyes connected for a moment, and he yelled something back to her that tore her heart apart. She didn't feel herself fall down. She didn't feel anything.

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster, kinda rush_

_And I, never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's The Way I Loved You_

_Oh, oh_

Her parents had found her on the sidewalk in a feeble position, not moving, yet still alive. She was once again lying on her bed, her eyes wide open and crying. The four empty Kleenex boxes spread out on her floor. She didn't care. _I love you Derrington. We were meant to be. It's my damn fault. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you. _

She cried all through the night. Her phone also vibrated all through the night. How her heart-felt friends found out? She didn't know. She also didn't care. Her thoughts flooded on, her heart breaking out in miserable cries.

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Oh, oh_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's The Way I Loved You_

_He stopped momentarily, turned around, their tear-streaked eyes connected for a moment, and he yelled something back to her that tore her heart apart._

**AN: Don't kill me. This song just doesn't have a happy ending. Maybe I'll write an epilogue. Maybe I won't ;). Sorry if this sounded like slapdash (- awesome word), it was an "idea of the moment" thing. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It would mean sooooo much to me!!!!!**

**P.S I may or may not have tweaked the words "I miss" to "I've been" from the chorus, but that's cuz I found out that it **_**wasn't**_** "I've been" till I was almost done, kk? I'm sorry. That would require a rewrite.**


	2. THE EPILOGUE IS COMING SOON!

HEAR YE, HEAR YE!

This is _not_ the epilogue or next chapter of The Way I Loved You!

Sorry to get your hopes up. But you can still keep them high, 'cause I'm just saying that the epilogue WILL be coming soon, thanks to requests and positive reviews!!!

YAY!!! Normal one-shots usually don't have an epilogue, so be happy. This is NOT going to be a full story. Just saying. And this may seem stupid, but please tell me if you want an angst ending or a happy one. Never mind. Angst ending would be this story "as is".

COMING SOON! Actually, it's not so soon, but you get it. My Time Will Come is my first and foremost priority.

Any ideas are welcome. I want to make the epilogue after another song, but I need to find one, so if you guys have suggestions, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OFFER THEM!!!!

ILY All!!!!!!!!!!!!! Btw, this chapter will be deleted soon. The info and updates of my story are on my profile ;-). And also, I reread TWILY, and I think it needs a LITTLE rewrite. Don't worry, just fixing errors and stuff.

AGAIN, COMING (not-so-)SOON!!!!!!


End file.
